


When the Night Comes

by AnimalDisco



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalDisco/pseuds/AnimalDisco
Summary: MC's nightmares won't stop, so Zen comes over to comfort her
Kudos: 22





	When the Night Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone. This was a little idea I had floating around my head. Might make it into something longer later, I'm not sure right now. Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)

When MC woke up in the middle of the night, panting with anxiety from the nightmares, she had no idea what to do. The tears slipped down her face as all she wanted to do was call someone, but didn’t want to call and disturb someone and be in the way. She felt so selfish for just wanting someone in such a situation. Maybe she shouldn’t exist at all... 

Trying to shake the thoughts from her head, MC picked up her phone, and looked at Zen’s number, wondering whether it was really okay to call and disturb him so late at night. He had said it would be, but what if it was just something he said to be polite, and he didn’t really feel okay with her calling him at three in the morning? Clearing those thoughts from her mind long enough to hit dial, MC pushed the phone to her ear, and hoped that when Zen picked up, he wouldn’t be mad at her. 

***

When the sound of his phone buzzing next his ear brought him out of his deep sleep, Zen opened his eyes to look who it was calling him; MC. He sat up straighter in bed as he answered the call. 

“Hello?” He answered sleepily. There was no response.

“MC, are you there?” This time, Zen could hear the silent sniffling on the other end.

“What’s wrong? Has something happened?” Zen asked worriedly, all traces of sleep out of his voice now. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called. You were sleeping,” Mc’s broken voice said from the other end. 

“Hey, no, babe. It’s fine, really. I told you, you can call me whenever, and I meant it. Is everything alright? Do you want to come over? Should I come over to you?”

“ I don’t want to be a burden...”

“It’s fine, really. I’ll come over to you right now. Just hang in there until I arrive.” And with that, Zen got out of bed, threw some clothes on, and headed over.

***

When the knock came at the door, MC knew who it was before she even opened the door. Using all her energy, she got off the floor she had been sitting insincere she called Zen, and opened the door. Zen was standing there, a worried expression on his face. 

“MC...” Zen trailed off as he saw MC standing in front of him, tear-stained face and red, puffy eyes. He stepped forward, dragging MC into a tight, warm embrace.

MC stood there,  stunned for a minute, before she felt her tears renew with a new force over the fact that there was actually someone who cared, and didn’t see her presence as a burden. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around Zen in return, pulling him even closer in the hug. 

Without pulling away from MC, Zen pulled the front door to MC’s apartment closed, giving the two of them some more privacy, before he led MC towards her living room. Sitting the two of them down on the sofa, Zen let MC just cry, rubbing soothing circles into her back with one of his hands, as the other lay in his lap, and waiting for her to be ready.

Zen looked into MC’s eyes. Her crying had for the most part subsided now. He continued to stroke her back, letting her know he was there for her. 

“I’m sorry for being this way,” MC finally sniffled out.

“Hey, no, it’s fine. There’s no need to apologise.” Zen’s free arm stretched out to her shoulder, and he pulled her into another hug. 

“It’s just... These nightmares... They won’t stop...”

Zen pulled MC even closer, feeling her face press into his shoulder. How he wished that he could just take away all the pain she was feeling. 

“I know I should be over it, but I just can’t seem to let go of my past.” MC sounded so broken, so small, and just so vulnerable. 

“Sometimes, things take longer to heal than we think they should, and it’s okay to take that time. And don’t be worried about disturbing me. You’re the most important thing to me, and I would gladly lost sleep just to make sure you’re okay.”

MC’s arms tightened around Zen. “Thank you. If I ever do become too much, please let me know. I don’t want to be in the way for you.”

“You could never be in the way for me, babe.”

“But, please. Promise if I ever do, you’ll tell me.” Zen was taken aback by the sudden desperation in her voice. Knowing it would never get to that stage, Zen hesitantly agreed to her request.

MC visibly relaxed when Zen agreed, now feeling like when he did help her, it was because he wanted to, and not through obligation. 

“Would you like me to get you something? A cup of hot chocolate maybe?” Zen knew this was MC’s weakness; her sweet tooth. Softly, she nodded her affirmation, so Zen got to his feet and headed to the kitchen to make it. 

As he stirred the chocolate powder into the milk, he heard the soft padding of feet enter the room behind him. Turning around, he saw MC standing in the doorway. 

“I... didn’t want to be alone,” she explained as she took a seat at the kitchen table. Zen gave her a warm smile. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you, Princess. I should have thought through my actions more before going to another room.”

Once the beverage was a good temperature, Zen filled two cups with it and headed over to join MC at the table. As the two of them drank, they talked. MC explained what was causing her nightmares, and all the emotional pain that she couldn’t let go of. Zen sat and listened, comforting her as best he could. Silent tears started falling down her face as she got into the more painful details. Zen reached over, taking her hand into his, swirling soothing circles into the top of it with his thumb as MC continued.

“Stay,” MC said as she finished talking. “You don’t have to though, if it’s too much of an inconvenience.”

“I’ll gladly stay with you the night. Anything to make sure you’re okay.” 

MC smiled at him, which quickly turned into a yawn. 

“Come on, I think it’s bed time again,” Zen said, getting to his feet and putting the cups in the sink. MC nodded before also getting to her feet, and heading to the bedroom with Zen. As the two curled up under the covers, MC lay a hand on top of Zen’s chest, feeling comfort in feeling him physically there. 

During the night, the nightmares weren’t gone, but it was easier for MC to manage now that Zen was there, shushing her, and holding her close through the worst of it. It wasn’t a restful sleep, but it was still much better than any of the previous nights.


End file.
